Letters
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Yuri receives a letter from Otabek who is away in Kazakhstan. Based off a fanfic I read about Yuri reading letters he received from Otabek.


Each night before Yuri went to bed, he would spend nearly an hour skyping with Otabek, his boyfriend of four months. When skating season was over, Otabek worked as a DJ for clubs in Kazakhstan. No rest for the weary, he would explain to Yuri. Each night they would skype with Yuri in his bed on his phone while Otabek was getting dressed. From what Yuri could remember it was at a rich guy's daughter birthday party. He didn't make it a point to care where. All he could focus on was his boyfriend's beautiful muscular body. It still confused him how a delicate figure skater could have such a muscular body. As his eyes became hypnotized by his never-ending muscles a small smirk graced his lips.

"What with the smirk kitten?" Otabek asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"What smirk?" Yuri's face didn't change as he stretched his legs on his bed.

"The same smirk you have on your face every night when I'm getting dressed."

"You're my boyfriend Beka I'm allowed to stare as much as I damn well please."

"Aw kitten put away your claws."

"Shut up," Yuri grumbled.

"Don't get all hissy with my kitten. You know you love that nickname," Otabek chuckled.

"Whatever helps you sleep Beka."

"Well, fi you're going to have that attitude then I might just have to go back tot he posts office and get my letters I was sending you back."

Instantly Yuri's eyes shimmered with joy as he turned his attention from his phone to Otabek.

"Knew that would get a smile on your face."

"Beka…" Yuri blushed deeply, turning his head slightly to hide his joyful eyes.

"I only tease you because I love to see your cheeks turn rosy for me."

"You're lucky your cute Beka."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around kitten."

Otabek gently readjusted his tie before doing one final outfit check. A soft purr escaped from Yuri's lips as he stared lovingly and slightly hungrily at his boyfriend.

"From those purs, I'm going to assume I look decent."

"If I was there Beka, you wouldn't leave your apartment," a soft chuckle filled the room, "Did you eat Bek? You always forget to eat before you work."

"I would be a twig without you kitten. I better start leaving. Shift starts at eleven."

"Text me when you get home okay?"

"I know you worry kitten I will text."

"Beka?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

After a short anxious Yuri said softly "love you."

Otabek, slightly surprised by his words smiled and said, "I love you too, Yuri. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"19:00 as always. Night Bek."

"Night kitten."

Yuri closed his laptop and got off his bed. For dinner, he heated up his leftovers and found some rubbish tv to watch. After cleaning his plate and he went to grab his ice buckets to ice his feet. He didn't remember when he fell asleep but he woke to a small mass on his lap and tiny paws on his chest. Yuri rubbed his cat's back before moving him to the couch. Carefully taking his feet out of the bucket, he dried his feet off and carried the slightly watery buckets to the bathtub to drain. He went to the front of the apartment to turn off all of the lights then retired to his room for the night.

When morning came his first thought to check the mailbox for Otabek's letter. To his joy, he pulled out the envelope with Otabek's address. Running to his bedroom he opened the letter and began to read. A smile graced his lips as he marveled at Otabek's flawless handwriting.

 _Yuri, each night was are apart feels like a thousand eons. All I can dream of is holding you to my chest, squeezing you tightly. To inhale your sweet-scented hair would be the greatest gift on this earth. Each day closer to intaking your beauty. I hope these letters bring comfort to your mind and a smile to your sweet lips. Your sweet tasting lips that bring me to my knees. I can not wait to see you in Moscow in five weeks kitten. I promise these days and weeks will past swifter than the wind. I love you Yuri Plistky. Be safe my love._

 _Love, Otabek._

A love daze look filled his eyes as a warmth spread through his body. Sighing in content he put the letter back in the envelope and placed in the drawers with the rest. He always loved Otabek's wat with words.


End file.
